This project examines the use of endosseous, root form, dental implants in completely edentulous patients, pre-adolesdcent, adolescent, and adult patients with ectodermal dysplasia (ED), and in adult patients (over 18 years) that require the replacement of single teeth. The implants are utilized to support a fixed dental prosthesis. Removable dentures are considered a significant handicap related to mastication, speech, esthetics, continued reduction of the residual ridges of the mandible and maxillae, and body self-image. Individuals affected by ectodermal dysplasia can have multiple congenitally absent teeth. Consequently, the alveolar bone fails to achieve normal height and volume, as it is dependent upon the development and eruption of the teeth. A lack of alveolar bone not only makes removable denture wear extremely difficult, but also the placement of endosseous implants problematic and potentially less successful. These studies attempt to determine if: (1)endosseous dental implants can be used successfully in non-ED edentulous adult patients and in pre-adolescent, adolescent, and adult ED patients with multiple congenitally missing teeth; and (2) coating a titanium alloy implant with hydroxyapatite improves its success when used to replace single missing teeth. Additionally, we will assess over the duration of this 5-year study if an implant-supported fixed denture significantly affects an individual's loss of vertical dimension of occlusion, satisfaction with treatment, food choice and nutrition, perception of ease/difficulty of chewing selected foods, and body self-image when compared to treatment with a conventional removable denture. Information concerning the relationship of personality to body image and the ability to adapt to oral prostheses of various types will also be assessed. Finally, the project will evaluate the effects, if any, that mandibular endosseous dental implants have on the growth and development of the craniofacial complex of pre-adolescent (7-11 year-old) patients with ED and significant hypodontia.